clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
うわー！あなたがロックホッパー！あなたは忍者です！
うわー！あなたがロックホッパー！あなたは忍者です！, or Ninjahopper is one of Rockhopper's younger brothers, and an experienced Ninja. Unlike his older brother, he despises sailing as he claims it makes him sea sick. He is currently being trained by Sensei. He will be Sensei with Jing Yang and a few others. Background About 6 years after Rockhopper hatched, Ninjahopper's egg was laid. Instead of having the egg put in a incubation center, the father insisted he carried the egg himself. Unfortunately, one day Jockhopper tripped, and the egg fell in the snow. He got it back just in time before it froze, but this would alter the Chick's behavior much. About a month later the egg hatched, and a little black Chick was born. When he was about 8, Rockhopper took him for a ride on the Hydro-Hopper. It lasted for about 3 hours and at the end of it poor, Ninjahopper's whole face had turned green. He quickly went home, and stayed in bed for two days unable to even think of salt water. Since then he despised sailing and instead wished to be a Ninja. When he recovered from his Hydro-Hopper ride, he would pretend he was a brave Ninja. He pretended his dad's ties were belts. When he got caught doing this though he would be forced to wash them by flipper, and then write 50 times on a chalk board "Ties are not for Ninja Belts". Years later the news of this young penguin's wish to become a ninja reached The Sensei. The old penguin decided to give Ninjahoppper a chance and asked him to come and see him in the morning. Ninjahopper's reaction was almost as suprising as some of Explorer's modes. He didn't sleep at all that night for he was to excited. The next day he went to the Dojo to train as a Ninja Student. Sensei expected the young penguin to be a novice like most of his students were at first, but he was suprisingly quite well. He earned his Black Belt, and Mask in two days. Soon after that Sensei nominated him as his successor, and the penguin is currently training as a Sensei Apprentice. Involvement Ninjahopper is currently training under the watch of Sensei, Sensei Wraith, True Sensei. He is excited about being the next Ninja trainer, but still has much to learn. As allways his Ninja students confuse him for Rockhopper, and he still gets sea sick on boats. The only time he still goes on them is when he has to get to the family reunion at Rockhopper Island. Quotes (to students) Ninjahopper: Arr, now. When ye be playin' Card-Jitsu, the first thing ye need ta' know is- (student raises flipper) Student: (rapidly) ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA! Ninjahopper: ARRGH! I'M NOT ROCKHOPPER! Why do ye always get me confused with me brother?! (''another student raises flipper) Student: (rapidly) ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA! Ninjahopper: ... (yet another student raises flipper) Student: (rapidly) ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA! Ninjahopper: ARR! I AM NOT ROCKHOPPER! NOW, DO WANT TA' LEARN CARD-JITSU OR HAVE I BE WASTIN' YER TIME?! I am not Rockhopper! I can't teach ya a thing 'till I get that through yer landlubber heads! (yet another student raises flipper) Student: (rapidly) ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA! Ninjahopper: (annoyed) AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Ninjahopper gets angry and karate-chops through a wall, nearly knocking off his Sensei hat.) Ninjahopper: (calm) Now, anyhing else ya need ta say? (yet another student raises flipper) Student: (rapidly) ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROC- Ninjahopper: (holding up Level Twelve Ice Card) Don't ye even think about sayin' that. ---- (When passing by his brother Rockhopper) Ninjahopper: Argh, good day to ye brother. Rockhopper: Argh, good day to ye to brother. How's the Card-Jitsu goin? Ninjahopper: Argh, those Ninja students. They be so annoyin. Sometimes I just wish...... One of Ninjahopper's Students: ZOMG-THERE'S-''TWO''-ROCKHOPPERS-AND-ONES-A-NINJA!!!!!! Ninjahopper: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! ---- (When meeting Tails6000) Tails: Hi Ninjahopper! Ninjahopper: Ahoy me lad! I heard yer already a ninja! Tails: Yeah! Ninjahopper: Uhhh, are ye gonna say 'ZOMG-you're-Rockhopper-and-you're-a-ninja'? Tails: ....No because I can tell you are different! Ninjahopper: Oh. ---- (When walking towards the Dojo) Ninjahopper: Argh, argh, argh I be a....Gargh, it's those annoying students again. I gotta be gettin outta here fast. Random Student: I can't wait to see Rockhopper today. It's so cool he's our part time Sensei. Ninjahopper: Argh, I got me an idea. This should prove to them once and for all that I'm not me brother. (turns invisible using Ninja abilities) Ninjahopper: Har, har har....... Random Student: ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-AN-INVISIBLE-NINJA! (Students start screaming and surrounding Ninjahopper) Ninjahopper: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! ---- Devin203040506070puffle00XD: So you're Ninjahopper! Sup! Ninjahopper: And what's that dragon thing you've got there? Emmity: I am a Enemy of yours. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ninjahopper: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Devin: Calm down, Emmity. Trivia * Ninjahopper is based off the many drawings people used to make of Rockhopper as a Ninja. * Despite their differences, Ninjahopper enjoys spending time with his older brother when he can. * Despite his Ninja-ways, Ninjahopper also speaks with a Pirate Dialect. His NOOB students often think he's Rockhopper. Gallery Image:NHIM.png‎|Ninjahopper after a failed attempt to teach Card-Jitsu Image:NHHOWT6000.png‎|Ninjahopper hanging out with Tails6000, and Blizzard Image:Ninjahopper_Invisible.PNG‎|Ninjahopper using his Ninja abilites to turn invisible See also * Rockhopper * Dockhopper * Sockhopper N N N N Category:Future Senseis